SARANGHAE (BAEKSOO)
by Hyunsoo291
Summary: [BAEKSOO] Baekhyun menyukai Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo membencinya #BAEKSOO
1. Chapter 1

**-SARANGHAE-**

 **[BAEKSOO]**

 **CAST**

 **Staring : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Supporting Cast : Member EXO, Lee Sooman**

 **INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI**

 **BxB**

Baekhyun tengah berkutik dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. Hanya dengan lampu belajar ia memeriksa satu demi satu lembaran dengan seksama. Sungguh melelahkan menjadi ketua osis dan cucu dari komite sekolah. Tidak ada waktu untuknya beristirahat dan menikmati masa mudanya.

Kepalanya terasa berat secara tiba-tiba. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Kemudian memijit pelipisnya berusaha menghilangkan pening.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Diusap layar ponsel itu, membuka halaman utama. Ia tersenyum melihat ke arah layar ponselnya. Terlihat sesosok namja yang memenuhi layar tersebut. Foto seorang namja yang memiliki mata bulat dan senyum hati. Secara ajaib mampu menghilangkan rasa lelah Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar vitamin untukku..." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, tersenyum manis. Sambil tetap menatap foto di layar ponselnya penuh cinta.

Klek

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar pribadi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi bagaikan tiang, memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu utama di ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Memutar kursi untuk menghadap ke arah orang tersebut. Namja berjas rapi itu menunduk memberi hormat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekat agar mereka mampu berbincang.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, Kakek anda sudah tiba dan meminta semua untuk berkumpul di ruang makan." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju lemari pakaian. Namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Ne, tuan muda?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menanti kalimat lain yang akan di ucapkan tuannya.

"Itu... Apakah dia akan ikut berkumpul? Apakah kau sudah bertanya pada asistennya?" tanya Baekhyun salah tingkah. Chanyeol dapat melihat rona merah di telinga Baekhyun. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Ne, saya sudah bertanya. Kata Jongin-ssi, dia akan hadir karena kakek anda mewajibkannya." jawab Chanyeol sopan.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Ia harus mandi. Ia harus terlihat tampan dan harum di hadapan orang yang disukai. Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya berniat mengganti pakainnya dan tidak mandi.

"Tunggulah 15 menit lagi. Aku akan bersiap.." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia takut tawanya pecah melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu antusias, hanya karena mendengar pujaan hatinya akan ikut.

"Baiklah tuan" Chanyeol menunduk dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan. Ketika sampai diluar, tawanya seketika pecah.

"BWUAHAHAHA"

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Jangan menertawakanku!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jeosonghamnida tuan" Chanyeol langsung menunduk meminta maaf dihadapan pintu yang tertutup.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari. Dari kejauhan seorang namja mengamati interaksi mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan.

-o-

Semua sudah hadir di meja makan. Mulai dari sang kakek Lee Soo Man yang duduk di tengah seperti meminpin sebuah rapat.

Cucu pertamanya Lee Jumyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho dan asisten pribadinya Kim Minseok (Xiumin) berada di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian cucu keduanya Lee Baekhyun dengan asisten pribadinya Park Chanyeol duduk di sebelah kirinya berurutan.

Disamping Minseok adalah cucu ketiga dari keluarga tersebut. Lee Kyungsoo dengan asisten pribadinya Kim Jongin. Dan yang terakhir, di sebelah Chanyeol ada cucu terakhir dari keluarga tersebut yaitu Lee Sehun dengan asisten pribadinya Kim Jongdae (Chen).

Masing-masing dari cucu memiliki seorang asisten pribadi yang sudah di anggap bagian keluarga oleh mereka. Ini semua sesuai permintaan sang kakek. Mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Mereka hanyalah saudara sepupu. Namun sedari mereka kecil mereka tinggal seatap. Itu permintaan sang kakek yang ingin mengasuh mereka.

Acara makan berlangsung begitu tenang. Tanpa ada satupun yang berniat mengeluarkan suara.

Baekhyun yang selalu berisik juga ikut diam. Saat ini dia tengah sibuk mencuri pandang pada seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh di hadapannya. Seseorang yang telah lama mencuri hatinya diam-diam. Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu kecuali Chanyeol asisten pribadinya. Sayangnya, orang tersebut justru membencinya.

Mereka sudah lama menjadi seorang musuh. Baekhyun sangat ingin diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

-o-

Para pelayan sedang membereskan piring-piring makanan yang telah kosong. Mereka mengganti piring-piring itu dengan secangkir minuman hangat favorit masing-masing. Acara masih belum selesai karena sang kakek belum mengumumkan sesuatu.

Suho, si cucu pertama yang sudah sangat penasaran akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kakek, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kakek katakan kepada kami?" Sooman tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Suho, sambil menyesap secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Kami thudah menunggu thangat lama kek. Cepat katakan.." Sehun cucu terakhir juga bertanya dengan tidak sopannya. Sehun menggebrak-gebrakan meja tak sabar. Ia tidak sadar hyung-hyungnya, menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Sehun jaga kelakuanmu!" tegur Kyungsoo, si cucu ketiga. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat dingin dan tak tertarik dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan. Bahkan ia sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan secangkir cappucino di hadapannya.

Baekhyun si cucu kedua hanya diam, tanpa ada niatan mengintrupsi pembicaraan saudara-saudaranya. Namja dengan busa cappucino di sudut atas bibirnya, lebih menyita perhatian Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha kalian sudah tak sabar ternyata..." Sooman tertawa melihat tampang kesal dari Suho dan Sehun. Ia meletakan secangkir teh yang sudah tinggal setengah, dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Cepatlah kek! Aku thudah mengantuk!" rengek Sehun bosan.

"SEHUUUN!" Bentak Kyungsoo nyaring, ia sudah kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang begitu manja dan tak tahu etika. Sehun langsung menunduk takut, menghentikan aksi protesnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi itu.

"Baiklah kalian dengarkan baik-baik..." keempat bersaudara itu dan keempat asistennya langsung terdiam dan memfokuskan pendengarannya. Takut melewatkan sesuatu yang penting

"Jadi begini, kakek ingin menjodohkan salah satu dari kalian dengan cucu sahabat kakek." Semua yang berada di meja makan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Bahkan Sehun sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tapi hanya Baekhyun yang tidak tertarik maupun penasaran dengan hal tersebut. Ia justru memilih memperhatikan cucu ketiga yang tengah fokus melihat ke arah kakek.

"Siapa yang akan di jodohkan kek?" tanya Suho sedikit berdebar. Sooman tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap ke arah cucu keduanya.

"Lee Baekhyun, ia yang akan ku jodohkan" semua menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi fokus menatap Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa? Aku kenapa?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol langsung membisikan apa yang terjadi barusa, apa yang dikatakan oleh kakek. Baekhyun melotot kaget saat ia tahu akan di jodohkan.

"Kenapa harus Baekhyun, kek?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Jongin menatap sendu ke arah tuannya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Pertama, Lee Suho, dia sudah memiliki tunangan yaitu Yixing. Jadi aku tidak mungkin menjodohkannya." Suho mengangguk setuju.

"Lee Sehun, dia bilang pada kakek, untuk jangan pernah menjodohkannya karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang. Aku tidak akan menjodohkan cucuku yang sudah memiliki kekasih." ujar Sooman menatap ke arah Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. Sehun salah tingkah, ia tertawa sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chen di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Jongin, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Lee Kyungsoo, pastinya kau akan menolak hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi aku memilih Baekhyun. Bagaimana nak apakah kau mau?" tanya Sooman pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk dan tak menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya. Ingin sekali dirinya mengutarakan perasaanya saat ini pada orang yang ia cintai. Kemudian, rencana perjodohan ini batal.

"Setuju saja Baek. Siapa tau cantik." bujuk Suho.

Baekhyun masih terus diam. Ia nampak berpikir keras. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, menatap sedih ke arah tuannya. Ia tau tuannya sudah memiliki seseorang yang lama bertahta di hatinya. Chanyeol berganti menatap seseorang tak jauh dihadapannya. Seorang namja yang juga tuannya. Namja bermata bulat yang tengah menatap nanar ke arah Baekhyun. Seperti menahan tangisnya.

Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka respon Kyungsoo akan begitu. Yang ia tahu, hanyalah Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun. Ia bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo yang merasa tertangkap basah, langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Baekhyun menghela napasnya, melihat respon Kyungsoo ia merasa semakin di benci.

"Kenapa harus aku kek?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tadi kakek sudah menjelaskannya kan? Lagipula kakek dengar cucu sahabat kakek ini menyukaimu. Bagaimana Baek?" tanya Sooman lembut.

"Telima thaja hyung!" seru Sehun dengan riang.

"Terima Baek terimaa!" seru Suho, Minseok, dan Chen tak kalah bersemangat.

Jongin dan Chanyeol memilih diam dan tidak ikut campur. Mereka tau ada seseorang yang akan terluka jika Baekhyun menerimanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk melupakan cintanya yang sudah lama bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Baiklah kek... aku sudah membuat keputusan... aku akan"

 **BRAAAAAAK**

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyungsoo mendobrak meja makan. Menyita perhatian bahkan pelayan yang berdiri di dekat sana. Wajah Kyungsoo nampak kesal dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo langsung beranjak pergi dengan tidak sopannya, disusul Jongin dibelakangnya. Semua tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, kecuali Suho.

"Kyungsoo jaga sopan santunmu!" bentak Suho namun tak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo yang berlari menuju kamarnya.

 **BLAAAAAMM**

Suara bantingan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, bahkan mampu terdengar hingga di ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sooman kepada ketiga cucunya.

"Entahlah kek. Dia memang thepelti itu. Namja labil." jawab Sehun sambil meneguk susunya.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali berharap Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti itu karena menyukainya. Tapi membayangkan jika itu memang benar, kalau Kyungsoo menyukainya. Berarti sedari tadi Kyungsoo sedang menahan rasa sakit mendengar pembicaraan ini. Hal ini justru membuat hati Baekhyun ikut sakit.

"Baiklah Baek bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Sooman sekali lagi. Semua ikut menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Kecuali Chanyeol yang menunduk memikirkan cara memberi tahu tuannya kalau Kyungsoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia berusaha menahan emosi yang meluap di hatinya. Ia memantapkan keputasannya, dan yakin tak akan menyesali itu.

"Maaf kakek aku akan menolak perjodohan ini." Baekhyun menatap Sooman dengan sorot mata tanpa keraguan.

"MWO?" tanya Sooman, Suho bahkan Sehun tak percaya.

"Ada seseorang yang kucintai, aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Maafkan aku kakek." Baekhyun langsung berdiri, menunduk meminta maaf. Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempat karena terkejut.

"Park Chanyeol, jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu." paksa Suho.

Chanyeol menunduk ketakutan hingga menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sedangkan ia sudah berjanji pada tuannya untuk merahasiakan ini.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Sebelum itu panggilah Kim Jongin untuk bergabung disini.. Chen gantikan Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk mengawasi mereka." pinta Sooman dengan lembut.

Chanyeol dan Chen mengangguk patuh dan segera melaksanakan perintah tuan besarnya.

-o-

Kyungsoo merenung di dalam kamarnya. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa sesedih ini mendengar Baekhyun akan dijodohkan.

Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja mendengar itu, karena dia membenci Baekhyun. Ya, Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka bermusuhan sedari kecil.

Semua permusuhan ini berawal saat mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di kelas yang sama.

Sebelum Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah sang kakek. Baekhyun, Suho, dan Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu tinggal di rumah Sooman.

Ketika Kyungsoo mulai tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Keempat saudara itu sangat akrab dan akur. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. Karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memiliki umur yang sama, mereka jadi begitu dekat.

Ketika Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah kakek, Sekolahnya harus dipindahkan ke sekolah pilihan sang kakek. Kyungsoo ditempatkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Kyungsoo sangat senang berada begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun justru bertingkah sebaliknya. Baekhyun mengejeknya, mengerjainya, dan menjahilinya. Kyungsoo berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah Baekhyun itu.

Namun kesabaran Kyungsoo habis saat Baekhyun merusak hasil prakaryanya. Padahal Kyungsoo berniat akan menjadikan itu hadiah untuk kedua orang tuanya yang akan datang mengunjunginya. Hadiah yang ia buat sepenuh hati, khusus untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Baekhyun aku membencimu."

Kyungsoo teringat kata-katanya saat itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Seperti dihantam puluhan granat yang siap meledak jika sampai mendarat di tumbuh.

Semenjak kejadian itu dia dan Baekhyun tak pernah bertegur sapa ataupun mengobrol. Walau mereka tinggal dalam satu atap.

 _Drrtt drrttt_

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya yang masih terkunci. Terdapat nontifikasi pesan dari Jongin.

 **Jongin**

 _Tuan muda anda baik-baik saja?_

Kyungsoo mengusap layar ponselnya, memasukan perpaduan angka yang membentuk sandi, dan berniat membalas pesan Jongin.

Namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat foto yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Foto seorang namja bermata sipit dengan senyum kotaknya yang khas.

"Sejak kapan perasaan ini berubah, Baekhyun-ssi?"

-o-

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan bantal. Wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak sedih terus terngiang dibenaknya.

Baekhyun terus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani bertindak maupun mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia justru memilih menjadi pengecut dan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cintanya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, mengganti posisi menjadi terlentang. Ia memgamati lamgit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa begitu hampa. Dari dulu keinginannya hanyalah membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namun ia justru selalu membuatnya menangis. Ia ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Tapi ia melukainya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memulai dari awal. Ia ingin memulai semua dari awal. Ia mengendap-endap keluar bagai pencuri yang takut tertangkap basah oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Bagaimana caraku memulai jika kau menghindariku?" monolog Baekhyun.

 _Drrrttt drrrttt_

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan melihat pesan di ponselnya. Baekhyun mulai membalas dan membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang masuk.

 **Chanyeol**

 _Baek, mianhae aku tidak bisa kembali saat ini. Saat ini aku berada diluar. Tuan Sooman memberiku perintah._

 **Baekhyun**

 _Baiklah, tolong turuti kata kakek. Mian, kau kerepotan karenaku._

 _Apa kau tau bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo?_

 **Chanyeol**

 _Sudah seharusnya ini tugasku tuan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, sepertinya ia terlalu lelah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu ada Chen yang siap membantumu._

 **Baekhyun**

 _Apa hanya ada Chen di rumah?_

 _Apa semua asisten ikut kakek?_

 **Chanyeol**

 _Ne, tuan Baekhyun. Aku, Jongin, dan Minseok hyung akan kembali besok malam. Kami membantu tuan Sooman untuk mempersiapkan penyambutan keluarga Yixing besok malam. Karena besok adalah akhir pekan, jadi kurasa tuan Baekhyun tidak perlu kudampingi._

 **Baekhyun**

 _Berarti malam ini hingga besok malam. Di rumah hanya ada aku, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chen?_

 _Dan para pelayan?_

 **Chanyeol**

 _Ne.. Para pelayan, Sehun, dan Chen tetap ada dirumah untuk malam ini._

Baekhyun tidak membalas lagi pesan Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Melempar ponselnya asal. Merapikan kemeja dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan langkah penuh semangat.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengintip keluar, memastikan situasi di luar aman dan sepi. Sesuai dugaannya, koridor terlihat sepi.

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar yang tepat ada di sampingnya. Menoleh ke kanan, kiri dan belakang. Memastikan sekali lagi kalau tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Setelah di rasa aman. Baekhyun membuka kenop pintu dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak perlu memastikan apakah pintu terkunci atau tidak. Ia tahu kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Si pemilik kamar itu tak pernah mengunci ruangannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun tahu? Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun berhasil masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dia dapat melihat, Kyungsoo tidur meringkuk menahan dinginnya ac. Pakain Kyungsoo masih tetap seperti saat makan malam tadi. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sembab, kedua matanya juga terlihat bengkak.

Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang yang tersisa. Dia duduk dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh rambut Kyungsoo. Membelainya lembut, membuat si pemilik rambut menggeliat nyaman. Ujung bibir Kyungsoo terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis yang sangat manis.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut.

"Apa kau menangis Kyungja-yaa?" Baekhyun mengusap perlahan setitik air di sudut mata Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae.. Ini semua salahku.." ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Kyungja-yaa boleh kah kuberharap?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Baekhyun tetap bertanya, walau ia tahu kalau tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Bolehkah ku berharap kita memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut dan cukup lama sudut mata Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae" ucapnya sebelum ia kembali berdiri.

Baekhyun bangkit kembali dari duduknya. Menatap kembali wajah pujaan hatinya itu. Kedua matanya terfokus pada bibir ranum yang mengeluarkan suara dengkuran. Keinginannya untuk pergi terkurung.

Baekhyun mendudukan lututnya di atas lantai. Masih dengan kedua matanya yang tidak bisa terlepas dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya saat ini tengah mengusap lembut bibir itu. Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hmm.. bae" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali. Ia menjauhkan jemarinya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, agar ia tersadar dari lamunan.

"Baek kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun berdiri lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar akan melangkah meninggalkan kamar ini. Sebelum ia pergi, Baekhyun mengambil selimut di dekat ujung kaki Kyungsoo. Menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala namja bermata bulat itu.

Baekhyun berlari kecil keluar kamar. Tidak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bersandar di dinding dekat bilik Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baek ada apa denganmu? Kau hampir membangunkannya!"

"Jika dia bangun dia pasti marah."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, terdapat dua pasang sorot mata tengah memperhatikannya smabil tertawa kecil.

-o-

Di sisi lain, ketika Baekhyun keluar dan menutup pintu. Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya bersemu semerah apel. Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia berguling-guling kegirangan di atas ranjangnya.

"Pabo.. pabo.. pabo... Kenapa aku tadi bisa mendesah hish!"

"Padahal tadi dia hampir menciumku!"

"Haish Kyungsoo PABOO!"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**-SARANGHAE 2-**

Matahari sudah bersinar cukup terik. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun sedang menikmati sarapan sekaligus makan siang mereka yang di buat sendiri oleh Chen. Sarapan yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya, hingga jadinya pada siang hari. Chen sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga, dari pagi hingga siang. Walaupun masakannya sedikit gosong, untuk menghormati perjuangan Chen mereka berusaha menghabiskannya. Chen merasa bangga melihat masakannya dimakan oleh tuan-tuannya.

Saat semua sedang makan. Chen melihat Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan seperti mencari seseorang. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo terus menoleh dengan wajah panik.

"Tuan Soo, apa yang sedang kau cari?" mendengar pertanyaan Chen membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menghentikan aktivitas memakannya.

"Apa kau tau dimana Jongin? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi.." Kyungsoo menatap Chen dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa Jongin tidak mengilimimu pethan hyung?" Sehun angkat bicara. Seharusnya Jongin sudah mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan kemarin malam.

"Aku tidak tahu, ponselku mati dan baru aku charge. Sehun kau pasti tau dia dimana? Kau kan kekasihnya." Tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Dia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam.

"Kakek membawa Jongin, dan Chanyeol kemalin malam. Kakek juga membawa pelayan di thini tadi pagi. Makanya Chen memathak untuk kita. Bahkan kakek tidak mengithintanku belpamitan dengan Jongin." Sehun menjawab meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Jongin tidak pergi jauh tuan muda." sindir Chen dan dibalas cibiran oleh Sehun.

"Kakek membawa pelayan? Untuk apa?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang angkat bicara dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

"Suho-ssi ingin menghidangkan makanan sehari-harinya untuk ayah ibu Yixing. Ia lebih percaya pelayan disini dari pada cheff di restoran pertemuan. Aku yang akan melayani kalian untuk hari ini. Serahkan urusan memasak padaku !" Chen sangat antusias.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo memilih diam dan tidak menggubris ucapan Chen.

 _Drrttt drrttt drrrtt.._

Ponsel di sebelah Sehun bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Di layarnya tertulis 'Kakek Tua', sudah pasti Lee Sooman sang kakek yang meneleponnya. Sehun berdiri, membawa ponselnya dan berjalan sedikit jauh dari meja makan.

"Yeobotheyo.. ada apa kek?" Diam-diam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berusaha menajamkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar perkcakapan Sehun.

"..." Sayang sekali Sehun tidak mengloud speakernya, sehingga niatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo gagal.

"EOMMA DAN APPAKU DATANG?" Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir tersedak karena kaget.

"..."

"Alaso.. aku dan Chen akan belangkat thetalang." mendengar perkataan sehun membuat raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat panik. Kyungsoo khawatir setelah ini hanya dia dan Baekhyun yang ada di rumah ini.

Sehun menutup teleponnya dan berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju meja makan.

"CHEN AYO BELSIAP EOMMA APPA DATANG !" Sehun menyeret Chen untuk segera pergi.

"Baiklah tuan muda. Tapi bagaimana dengan tuan Baekhyun dan tuan Kyungsoo? Mereka hanya berdua disini." Sehun berhenti dan menatap kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Thudahlah meleta thudah besal.. Hyung-hyung belanikan?" tanyanya pada kedua hyungnya.

"Ah.. ne.." jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Tentu dengan sangat canggung.

"Tapi tuan mereka.." Chen khawatir melihat kecanggungan kedua tuannya.

"Thudahlah... AYO PELGI!" Sehun tanpa belas kasihan menyeret Chen keluar menuju garasi.

Kini di meja makan hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang saling terdiam. Keduanya tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Membuat suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Untung ada suara sendok dan garpu yang sedikit memecah kesunyian.

Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun diam-diam mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Sayangnya kedua mata mereka tak pernah bertemu. Tepatnya, ketika kedua mata mereka akan bertemu. Salah satu dari mereka memutus kontak dengan menoleh ke arah lain.

Baekhyun menpercepat acara makannya. Dia tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini. Dia jadi teringat dengan dirinya kemarin malam. Dan itu membuatnya sangat malu menghadapi Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama, makanan Baekhyun sudah habis. Baekhyun bangkit dan mengemasi piring-piring miliknya, Chen, dan juga Sehun. Kyungsoo diam-diam meliriknya ketika Baekhyun membawa piring-piring itu ke dapur.

Baekhyun memakai celemek yang tergantung di sudut dapur. Dan memulai acara mencuci piringnya. Sebelum itu ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberanikan diri untuk mengajak berbicara.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, bawa piringmu kemari. Aku akan mencucikannya.." setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban. Dia terlalu takut melihat respon Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, saat ini dia sedang menahan hatinya yang berdegup tak beraturan. Kyungsoo tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan kata-kata. Dia mengangguk agar Baekhyun tak tahu.

Setelah cucian Baekhyun hampir selesai, Kyungsoo datang dan menyerahkan piring kotornya tanpa sepatah katapun. Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Nanti siang kau makan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Ini sudah siang." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah jam di dapur yang menunjukan jam 11 siang. Baekhyun tertawa canggung menanggapinya.

"Ah benar juga... Kalau begitu makan malam nanti kau mau apa?" Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada piring agar tak terlalu grogi.

"Akuakanmemasak." jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat, seperti kalimat tanpa spasi. Baekhyun yang terlalu fokus mencuci, tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Baekhyun menghentikan acara mencucinya dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua menjadi bertatapan.

"Ne?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Aku yang memasak." Kyungsoo mengatakannya sambil menatap lekat manik-manik mata Baekhyun. Telinga Baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah cucian.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol." gumam Baekhyun sangat lirih. Sebagian dirinya berharap Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Sebagian lagi berharap Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada galak.

"Itu... aku hanya senang kita tidak canggung lagi." Baekhyun senyum peps-den ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya datar

"Kita masih canggung. Aku masih marah denganmu." Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkah yang sengaja dihentakan keras.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus minta maaf..."

"Soal kesalahanku yang dulu."

Baekhyun menunduk sedih sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

-o-

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Dia terus mengetuk dan memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik membaca novel merasa tertanggu. Kyungsoo membuang novelnya asal. Kemudian dengan penuh emosi Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun riang saat melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya.

"APA!" Tanya Kyungsoo tak santai.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyodorkan nampan dengan coklat panas dan sebuah kotak di atasnya.

"Teman untuk membaca novel." ujar Baekhyun ceria.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku, ia bingung melihat Baekhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terlalu lama menunggu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tanpa izin meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Meminta kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk menerima nampan tersebut. Seperti dibimbing, kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang diminta Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku sedang mengerjakan proposal di kamar." Suara Baekhyun kembali menyadarkannya.

"Aku tidak akan mencarimu!" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya secepat mungkin. Sebelum Kyungsoo mengamuk dan meneriaki namanya.

"YAK BAEKHYUUN!" Baekhyun dapat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari balik kamarnya. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara Kyungsoo mau memanggil namanya.

-o-

Kyungsoo meletakan nampan yang diberikan Baekhyun di atas meja belajarnya. Kyungsoo duduk sambil memandangi kotak dan segelas apanas di atas nampan. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun memberikan ini, bukankah Baekhyun seharusnya tahu jika dia tidak terlalu menyukai coklat. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin dalam coklat itu ada racun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kotak coklat yang terlihat cukup tua. Kyungsoo mulai curiga lagi. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika dia mudah curiga. Karena saat kecil, Baekhyun sering menjahilinya. Kyungsoo berpikir. Jangan-jangan di dalam kotak ada kecoa atau tikus, untuk mengejutkannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kotak itu dan mengocoknya. Tidak terdengar ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup seperti tikus maupun kecoa di dalamnya. Kotak terasa sangat ringan, dan suaranya seperti benda-benda ringan yang saling bertubrukan.

Karena rasa penasaran Kyungsoo memberanikan diri saat membukanya. Ia membuka matanya sambil membuka penutup kota.

" **HIYAAA** " teriaknya namun tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mengintip dari celah-celah matanya. Saat berhasil melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Bola matanya membulat tak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan satu-persatu barang yang ada di dalam kotak. Pertama, dua buah sarung tangan dengan rajutan membentuk nama ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya terdapat gelang rajut yang ada sepasang. Kyungsoo tidak tahu gelang itu milik siapa. Dia lebih terfokus pada sapu tangan yang seharusnya sudah ia buang karena dirusak.

"Kenapa ini bisa ada disini? Bukankah Baekhyun sudah merusak semua ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeledah kotak itu kembali. Kyungsoo menemukan sepucuk surat dengan stiker anak anjing yang menangis.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo membuka surat itu..

 _ **"Kyungja-yaa apa kabar?**_

 _ **Kyung, apa kau ingat? Saat kita kecil aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kyungja.**_  
 _ **Apa kau ingat? Aku selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana dan merengek seperti anak kecil.**_  
 _ **Apa kau ingat? Aku selalu berlagak pahlawan tapi selalu kalah jika berhadapan denganmu.**_  
 _ **Itu semua kenangan indah saat kita masih kecil.**_

 _ **Tapi karena kesalahanku,**_  
 _ **Mungkin kau hanya mengingat bagaimana aku mengerjaimu, menjahilimu, dan mengejekmu.**_  
 _ **Maafkan aku,**_  
 _ **Aku terlalu banyak melukaimu karena itu.**_  
 _ **Aku tak menyangka kita akan menjauh karena itu.**_

 _ **Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan saat itu.**_  
 _ **Aku menjahilimu, karena aku ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu..**_  
 _ **Aku mengejek dan menggodamu, agar kau meneriakan namaku. Aku suka mendengarmu meneriakan namaku.**_

 _ **Ke kanak-kanakan sekali kan?**_

 _ **Kyungja-yaa**_

 _ **Apa kau masih mengingat saat aku merusak saputangan rajutan tanganmu untuk ayah ibumu?**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar merusaknya. Aku membeli sapu tangan dengan warna sama dan merusaknya di hadapanmu.**_

 _ **Percayalah..**_  
 _ **Sapu tangan dihadapanmu adalah milikmu yang sebenarnya**_  
 _ **Aku tidak benar-benar tega merusaknya.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar keterlaluan saat itu.**_  
 _ **Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur tenang saat itu,**_  
 _ **Aku selalu melihatmu menangis di mimpiku**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar bodoh**_  
 _ **Aku membiarkan api cemburu membakarku,**_

 _ **Kau ingat? Saat itu guru kita meminta kita membuat rajutan untuk orang yang kita sayangi.**_  
 _ **Aku mendengarmu akan membuat rajutan pada sepasang saputangan. Ku kira namaku yang akan tercantum disana, ternyata bukan.**_  
 _ **Aku cemburu saat itu, aku tidak terima saat itu...**_  
 _ **Kukira nama kedua orang tuamu, adalah nama teman sekelas kita.**_

 _ **Aku menyesal saat menyadari itu,**_  
 _ **Maafkan aku Kyung,**_  
 _ **Kau boleh tidak memaafkan karena semua kesalahanku dahulu.**_  
 _ **Kau boleh membalasnya, seperti perlakuanku saat itu**_  
 _ **Atau jika kau ingin aku akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu, selama aku hidup. Walau keinginanmu adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya.**_  
 _ **Sebagai penebusan dosaku**_  
 _ **Aku pantas menerimanya..**_

 _ **Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?**_

 _ **Aku minta,**_  
 _ **terimalah sepasang gelang rajutan ini.**_

 _ **Dulu aku membuatnya untuk kita,**_  
 _ **Aku ingin kita memakai gelang pasangan ini. Dan memarkannya ke semua orang..**_

 _ **Namun,**_  
 _ **Saat ini aku merasa tak pantas untuk memakai gelang ini denganmu**_  
 _ **Jadi pakailah gelang ini bersama orang yang kau cintai**_

 _ **Kyunja-yaa**_  
 _ **Segelas coklat panas di samping kotak ini, adalah tanda perminta maafanku padamu.**_

 _ **Dulu kau selalu memberiku coklat panas agar kita berbaikan dan tidak bertengkar.**_

 _ **Dengan segelas coklat ini aku ingin kita bisa berbaikan.**_

 _ **Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menerima permintaanku untuk berbaikan...**_

 _ **Aku mengerti hal itu**_

 _ **Oiya Kyung, kau tau?**_  
 _ **Banyak yang mengatakan**_  
 _ **Jika kau ingin mengungkapkan cinta pada seseorang**_  
 _ **Berikanlah coklat pada orang itu**_

 _ **Itu alasan keduaku memberimu coklat.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Saranghae**_

 _ **-Baekhyun"**_

Kyungsoo selesai membaca surat itu. Ia tersenyum menatap surat itu. Air matanya yang terbendung akhirnya jatuh.

"Baekhyun pabo!"

-o-

Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Ia membaca dan menandatangani satu-persatu proposal yang dibuat organisasi lain dibawah osis.

Baekhyun juga tengah mengoreksi berkas-berkas untuk acara sekolah kedepan. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

Dia terlalu fokus membayangkan reaksi Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk memberikam surat itu pada Kyungsoo. Namun firasatnya mengatakan, hari ini dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

 _Drrtt... drrttt..._

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun langsung memeriksa ponselnya. Baekhyun hampir melempar ponselnya, saat melihat nama si pengirim pesan.

 **Kyungsoo**

 _Ke kamarku skg juga!_

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun langsung berdiri ketika membaca pesan singkat itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun bergegas sebelum Kyungsoo berubah pikiran.

-o-

"Permisi" ujar Baekhyun lirih sedikit ketakutan.

"Masuklah kemari!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Kyungsoo duduk di atas kasurnya sambil membaca novel favoritnya. Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat.

"Kyung?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah membaca suratku?"

"Sudah."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Membuat Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak berani duduk di sisi ranjang Kyungsoo dan akhirnya memilih berdiri. Ia saat ini berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo, seperti pelayan yang siap mengabulkan keinginan tuannya.

"Kenapa kau tak duduk?"

"Ne?"

"Biasanya kau selalu duduk disini ketika berkunjung ke kamarku." Kyungsoo menepuk tepi ranjangnya tempat Baekhyun yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya saat Kyungsoo tidur.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sabar, menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk. Baekhyun pun menurut, takut Kyungsoo bertambah marah karena tidak menurutinya.

"Baek?"

"Ah... iya iya.." jawab Baekhyun gugup. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyesal seperti yang tertulis di surat?" Baekhyun berdiri kembali dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ya aku sangat menyesal! Maafkan aku Kyung. Aku selalu ingin meminta maaf padamu." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa ada keraguan.

"Duduklah kembali..." Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun lagi agar mau duduk.

"Apa kau serius akan mengabulkan permintaanku? Walau tidak mungkin?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Ya, aku serius. Aku berjanji." Baekhyun mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku."

"Siap Tuan!" Baekhyun memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menyebutkan 7 permintaanku saat ini."

"Permintaan pertamaku, kau tidak boleh mengulangi perbuatanmu yang dulu."

"Ne!"

"Permintaan kedua, kau harus selalu berada di sampingku dan jangan meninggalkanku."

"Ne?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa permintaan Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Permintaan ketiga, jangan mengunjungi kamarku diam-diam saat malam hari. Dan jangan menciumku diam-diam!"

"Ne? Mwo? Kau sadar saat aku kesini? Ja.. jadi... kau.." wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dia tertangkap basah.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku belum selesai!"

"Permintaanku keempat, batalkan perjodohanmu."

"Aku sudah membatalkannya sebelum kau minta."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin malam, setelah kau mendobrak meja." Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang memerah akibat malu.

"Permintaan kelima, lupakan perjodohan kemarin!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Permintaan keenamku, kau harus menerima gelang ini!"

"Ini kan gelang buatanku? Kyung kenapa kau serahkan padaku? Kau harus menyerahkannya pada orang yang kau suka!"

"Permintaan ketujuh, jangan pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku." Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik novel. Ia terlalu malu untuk menampakan wajahnya.

"Kyung?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Jika, iya kenapa? Jika tidak kenapa?"

"Ayolah jawab aku?!" Rengek Baekhyun memaksa.

"YA!"

"Ya? Kau menyukai?" Pancing Baekhyun.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo merutuki mulutnya yang sangat mudah terpancing.

"Kau memberiku gelang ini karena kau menyukaiku?"

"Hm"

"Kau menyuruhku selalu berada di sampingmu dan selalu mencintaimu, karena kau takut kehilanganku?"

"Berlebihan!"

"Intinya kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Hm.."

"HMM?" Baekhyun mengikuti deheman Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun melompat-lompat girang. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kyung bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyungja?"

"Bukankah kau selalu memanggilku itu setiap malam?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo tau semua yang ia lakukan selama ini. Telinga Baekhyun kembali memerah karena malu.

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Hanya pelukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kita sekarang adalah kekasih?"

"Bisa dibilsng begitu. Lalu?"

"Dan kau hanya memberiku pelukan?"

"Ehm? Kau ingin apa?"

"Bukankah kau selalu mengecup keningku, pipiku, dan kedua mataku setiap malam?"

"Itu..."

"Bukankah kau selalu berusaha mencium bibirku?"

"Kau selama ini terbangun?"

"Iya"

"Jadi kau selama ini menikmatinya?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun tertunduk lesu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Bibir hati itu entah kapan, berhasil menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

"Kyung? Bolehkah aku?" Tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi sayu. Kedua matanya terfokus pada bibir ramum itu.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melarangmu."

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Mendongakan wajah itu agar bertatapan langsung dengannya. Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang segera mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, tepat ketika bibir mereka bertemu

-o-

 _Di perjamuan Suho..._

 **Cucu ke 2**

 _Kek, jika acara Suho hyung selesai jangan pulang dulu ya!_  
 _Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugasku dibantu Kyungsoo. Aku butuh konsentrasi tinggi_

Sooman tersenyum membaca pesan dari Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya rencanaku berhasil."

 _-o-_

 _Di perjamuan Suho..._

 _di saat yang sama dengan eyang Sooman_

 **Tuan Baekhyun**

 _Chan, kau kembalilah besok pagi._  
 _Aku dan Kyungsoo tengah menikmati masa berdua. Jangan ganggu kami!_

Chanyeol tertawa mendapati pesan dari tuannya.

"Dasar!"

 **END**


End file.
